Until All Are One
by thedoctor11th
Summary: Months after the defeat of Megatron, Sari is still nowhere closer to discovering her true origins, until the day she is brought before Megatron's most deadly general. Please give honest thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Or Memories ?

Until All Are One

Summery: Months after the the teams arrival on Cybertron, Sari is nowhere closer to discovering her origin. With the Trial Of Megatron arriving soon, the Autobots are presented with an opportunity to locate the remaining Decepticons Cells, from an unlikely source, but at cost.

Ship: Sari/Bumblebee

Chapter One: Dreams Or Memories ?

In the final months of the Cybertronian War, Megatron's most loyal servant, Shockwave was preparing his greatest creation. It was no weapon, but a new type of Protoform, one much smaller, but with the potential to be more powerful than the mightiest of Decepticons, possibly even Megatron, and would be the perfect heir, once Megatron passed onto the Well Of All Sparks. Now with their base under attack, he was forced to excellerate the process or the Protoform would not survive. Now all that was needed was a Spark fragment from her father.

"Shockwave is it ready.", Megatron said, walking into the lab, his armored plating clearly damaged from the battle nearby.

"Yes my liege, but considering your current state I would suggest that we terminate th..", Shockwave said but was cut off.

"No, any delay will only further impede our victory over the Autobots.", Megatron said as he layed on the examination table and opened up his Spark Chamber. "Begin the process."

"As you wish.", Shockwave said, begining to prepare the Spark fragment extractor. "I must warn you this process shall most likely take you off line for at least a Deca-cycle."

"Then I will trust you to keep my Sparkling and I safe until then.", Megatron said, knowing that his most lotal servent would do as he was told, even at the cost of his own Spark.

"I shall do as you command my liege.", Shockwave said. Placing the extractor to Megatron's Spark Chamber, after a moment the extractor now held a small glowing orb of energy, which would grow in time. As the fragment was extracted, Megatron's Spark grew slightly smaller, and he began to shut down. Shockwave then removed the fragment from the extractor and brought it to the Protoform, and placed the Spark into the Protoform's Spark Chamber.

After a moment the Protoform opened it's optics for the first time, they were clear white, it blinked, moving it's optics around searching the room. Shockwave then went to Megatron, opening a compartment in his head, which had been retrofitted to work as a stasis pod. "Do not fear youg one, your time shall come, until that day your father, Lord Megatron shall keep you safe.", Shockwave said as he placed the Sparkling in and activated it, causing the Sparkling to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari shot up in bed, confused and panting. She had no idea why she would be dreaming about Megatron and Shockwave. Megatron had terrorised her family ever since Optimus and his team arrived on earth, and she had only met Shockwave once, when they were on Omega Supreme on their way to Cybertron. Sari had gone down to the prisoner holding area, when she passed Megatron's and Shockwave's cells, Megatron seemed suprised at her presence, like he knew her. Shockwave just seemed to be calmly looking at her.

After a moment Sari realized where she was, she was at Bumblebee's place on Cybertron. She's been staying there ever since they arrived. Once Sari's breathing calmed down she tried to rationalize her dream, believing it just had to do with the fact that she was still unable to find out were she came from or how she ended up in her father's lab, as she did not match any known type of Protoform, and her mind was just making connections between coincidences. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in.", Sari said.

It was Bumblebee, he seemed worried. "Hey, you ok?", Bumblebee asked clearly still tired, from being woken up from his Stasis, by Sari's tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Yeah, just a bad dream.", Sari said.

Bumblebee yawned. "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I think i'm just going to go back to sleep.", Sari said, not wanting to worry her best friend.

"Alright, well if you change your mind you know where to find me.", Bumblebee said and closed the door.

"Good Night.", Sari said quietly and laid back down and began to fall back to sleep.

It's been six months since Megatron's defeat, and saying she was busy was an understatement. When she wasn't searching for her origins, she was usually training to offically join the Autobot ranks, and when she wasnt doing that she was working with Ratchet at the hospital, training as a field medic, as Ratchet had decided to retire soon, and the team would need a medic when they returned to earth, and her abilities made her an obvious choice to replace him. Luckly she usually had a day or two avalible to just hang out with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and occasionally the rest of the team.

Bumblebee was the only one she saw on a daily basis, but that was only when he would drop her off for her activity of the day, and when he picked her up at the end of the day. Sari hadn't told anyone, but because of their already close relationship, and the time they have spent together on Cybertron, she had began to develop feelings for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Comforting ?

Chapter Two: Comforting ?

Much had happened since the day that Megatron had given up a frament of his Spark to give life to his Sparkling. It had only been five days since they had recieved word that the Autobots had sent the all mighty Allspark through a Space Bridge to a place unknown to anyone. Since then Megatron had ordered all his men to withdraw from battle, and remain hidden until his return. Now Megatron and his top Generals were preparing their ship, The Nemesis, for the potentially long journey in search for the Allspark.

Now Megatron was in his private chamber, preparing to leave their former base on Cybertron's moon. He then approached the pod which held his young Sparkling, as if sensing her father's presence her optics blinked open. He then lifted her up, and pulled her into the crook of his arm. Feeling the connection they shared, because of their shared Spark, seemed to calm them both, as their energies flowed through one another and their Spark's beat in tandem with each other.

After a few moments, she closed her optics and curled closer to her father's chest. Fearing for her safety Megatron had decided to place her into stasis within himself, until the time came for their return. "Rest well my young Sparkling." Megatron said.

The door to his chamber then opened, revealing Shockwave who held a a small device. "My Lord the Nemesis is ready to depart.", Shockwave said.

"And what of your mission?", Megatron asked, still looking at his Sparking.

"The Autobot has been delt with, and I am prepared to take his place.", Shockwave said.

"Good.", Megatron said, still not taking his eyes off his Sparkling, knowing that this would be the last time he would see her for a long time. "Are you sure she will be safe?"

"Yes my Liege, once she is injected, she should remain in stasis until your return.", Shockwave said.

"Very well.", Megatron said and turned to Shockwave, who then stepped towards them. The Protoform's eyes opened. Megatron could feel her fear through their connection.

"Do not fear young Mistress, the pain will only be momentary.", Shockwave said and placed the device on her. She felt a small pinch, and soon began to shut down.

"Rest well my child, hopefully you will awaken to a better world.", she heard the comforting voice of her father say, as her optics closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari woke up the next morning, while she was confused, she couldn't deny that the second dream felt somewhat comforting. She once again pushed it aside, believing it to be nothing more then her overactive processor trying to make connections. She then began to get ready for her day, putting on her usual dress and shoes. Today she would be helping Ratchet at the local hospital, learning how to treat battle wounds.

When she exited her room Bumblebee was already awake, eating out of a small box of Energon fragments. "Good, your awake. Wouldn't want the Doc Bot mad at you for being late.", Bumblebee said in his usual cheerful tone, then offered her the box.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that.", Sari said quietly, still a bit distracted because of her dream, then took a fragment and began to slowly eat it. While she missed Earth food, she was begining to get used to earting Energon, even if it still felt a bit strange.

"You Ok? You don't seem like yourself.", Bumblebee said, wondering if it had anything to do with her dream the previous night.

"Yeah, just thinking.", Sari said.

"Alright. I guess we should get going.", Bumblebee said, not sure if he should push the issue.

"Sure.", Sari said, then transformed into her robot mode.

Once they were outside Bumblebee transformed into his car mode, allowing Sari to get in. Sari continued to be quiet on the drive to the hospital, so Bumblebee finally starked to break the silence. "Hey, Dinobot got your tongue?", Bumblebee jokingly asked.

"What? Oh sorry, I guess I have been a bit quiet.", Sari said, not sure if she should tell him about her dream. "Hey Bee...I was wondering how exactly are Protoforms made?", she asked awkwardly.

"They're built in labs.", Bumblebee said, not sure why she was asking something he thought would be obvious.

"No, I know that, but those Protoforms we brought with us were lifeless. I want to know how are they given life.", Sari said.

"Oh you mean Sparklings. Its actually pretty simple. Usually the bot that chooses the Protoform gives something like a...", Bumblebee was cut off.

"A Spark fragment?", Sari asked.

"A what?", Bumblebee asked, confused.

"You know a peice of their Spark? Is it possible.", Sari asked, hoping the answers would contradict her dream.

"Ah no, usually its something like a peice of their plating, then they break it down and turn it into energy.", Bumblebee said, a bit suprised she would ask about something so specific. The idea of taking a peice of someone's Spark and putting it into a Protoform was unheard of, and probably impossible.

"So it can't be done?", Sari asked.

"Probably not.", Bumblebee said.

That seemed to saticfy Sari, who then returned to her more talkative self, and after a few minutes of joking around they arrived at the hospital. Once Sari got out, Bumblebee transformed back into his robot mode.

"You know, if your not up for it, we can always call in.", Bumblebee said, concerned for his best friend. "We could just hang out. You and me, like old times.", he said remembering how simple things were when they first arrived on earth, before Megatron's return.

Sari let out a small chuckle. "That be great, but that would just mean more work for us tomorrow.", Sari said.

"Yeah your probably right.", Bumblebee said, knowing he would probably be forced to make up for the time he missed. "Well how about I come by later, we could grab a bite to eat."

"That be great.", Sari said smiling at the idea of spending more time with Bumblebee. "Well I should get inside, don't want to be late." Sari then activated her jetpack, "Thanks for the ride.", Sari gave Bumblebee a quick peck on the cheek before heading toward the building entrance. "See you later."

"Yeah see you later", Bumblebee said quietly, slightly stunned by that last act. His trance was then broken, by his comlink coming online.

"Bumblebee were are you, the meeting is about to start.", he could hear Optimus say.

"Oh sorry Boss Bot, just dropped Sari off, and im heading there now.", Bumblebee said, then transformed back into car mode. "I should be there in ten minutes." then sped down the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Requests

Chapter Three: Requests

"So how did I do?", Sari asked, as she and Ratchet exited the operating room, where she had just reattached a wounded Autobot's arm, for the first time. Luckely Ratchet was there to walk her through the steps and help her if something went wrong.

"Not bad, your definitely learning faster than most rookies." Ratchet said, while cleaning oil off his hands. "You still made a few of the usual mistakes, but nothing too bad."

" Well I guess I still have a lot to learn. So what's next?", Sari asked, hoping to get as much experiance as possible.

"Just a few check ups, nothing too big.", Ratchet said, looking over his chart. "But Sari, I wanted to talk to you about spending more time here. You guys will be going back to Detroit in a few months, and you still have a lot to learn."

"How am I suppose to do that? Between this, research and Autobot training my schedule is pretty much full.", Sari said.

"There's always those days you spend messing around with Bumblebee", Ratchet said.

"That's the only time I have off, but you know if you came back with us, we would have all the time we needed." Sari said, hoping to change Ratchet's mind about staying on Cybertron.

Ratchet let out a small grunt, "Sari..."

"It's not like it would be forever, just a few week...a month at most. Just until I know what I'm doing.", Sari said, cutting him off.

"Sari, I've been at this for a long time, eventually everyone has to give it up.", Ratchet said.

Sari crossed her arms and let out a small sigh. She understood why Ratchet wanted to stay, Omega Supreme and Arcee were staying on Cybertron as well and they would need his help, since he was all either of them had left of their lives, before they went into stasis. "I guess I could give up one of my off days to come here. Would that be enough time to get me ready?", Sari asked quietly.

"Yeah that should be enough.", Ratchet said.

"What's Bumblebee doing here?", Sari asked, as she spotted him at the hospital entrance. She was suprised at his presence, its only been an hour since she last saw him and when he offered to pick her up for lunch, she expected it to be much later.

"You didn't know he was coming by?", Ratchet asked

"Well we made plans, but he's here sooner than I expected.", Sari said. The two then walked over to him. "Hey Bee, what are you doing here so early?"

"Not Exactly.", Bumblebee said, nervously. "Prime says the Council needs to see you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh...Hey.", Sari said nervously, as she looked up at the High Council of Cybertron. When Bumblebee came to pick her up, he said he didn't know why they needed her, saying that by the time he got there most of the team had been asked to leave the chamber, and only Optimus had been allowed to remain inside, then after a few minutes he was told to bring her there.

Sari stood there, with only Optimus by her side, not sure what to say. This was her first time meeting them and they all seemed to have their optics focused on her.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Sumdac, we have an important matter to discuss.", Alpha Trion, the current head of the Council said.

"So what's going on?", Sari asked.

"While we have Megatron and his generals in custody, there are still an unknown number of Decepticon cells still active, and until now we have had little sucess locating them.", Alpha Trion said, then projected an image of Shockwave on the screen above them. "Recently we were informed that the Decepticon known has Shockwave knows there locations, and is willing to give them to us."

"That's great, but what does that have to do with me?", Sari asked.

"His only condition was that it would be you, that he speaks with.", Alpha Trion said.

"Why does he want to talk to me?", Sari asked nervously, as she thought back to the dreams she had the night before.

"His reason is unknown, but we can assure you, every percaution will be taken to guarantee your safety, but the decision is yours.", Alpha Trion said.

Sari considered her options, with this information they might be able to end the war, her only fear was the possibility that her dreams could be revealed to be something more than just dreams. Pushing her worries out of her thoughts, Sari knew what she had to do.

"Alright I'll meet with him.", Sari said.


	4. Chapter 4: Exchange Of Information

Chapter Four: Exchange Of Information

Sari now stood before the Decepticon known as Shockwave, luckily he appeared to be restrained in the chair he was sitting in. He hadn't said anything yet, but he appeared to be studying Sari, making her even more uncomfortable. Wanting to get this over with, she decided to just get to the point.

"So you wanted to see me?", Sari asked, trying to maintain a strong composure.

"Yes, I have been interested in meeting with you for some time now.", Shockwave said. His calm, yet menacing voice sent chills down Sari's spine.

"Well I'm here, so are you going to tell me where the rest of your bases are?", Sari asked, still maintaining her composure.

"Before I reveal that information, there is much I would like to discuss with you.", Shockwave said, then motioned towards the chair across from him. "Please sit."

Wanting to finish their meeting as soon as possible, Sari took her seat. "So what did you want to talk about?", Sari asked.

"You are quite the interesting specimen Ms. Sumdac, never has there been a more perfect blending of both Cybertronian and Organic DNA. I would like to know how a creature such as yourself came into being.", Shockwave said.

"I don't see how that's any of your business.", Sari said.

"Perhaps it is not, but if I am expected to provide the information you are asking for, I expect to recieve some of my own.", Shockwave said.

Sari let out a small huff. "Fine.. I don't know. According to my dad, my Protoform just showed up in his lab one day. When he touched me, he was knocked out and when he woke up I was just there."

"And what of your life before your arrival on earth?", Shockwave asked.

"I don't know...the only memories I have are of my life on earth.", Sari said quietly.

"I see, it must be quite frustrating. Being here, but never truly knowing where you belong.", Shockwave said. For a second Sari thought she heard of hint of compassion in his voice.

Sari then remained quiet, unable to deny that what he was saying was at least partially true. While her friends excepted her no matter what, there had been multiple occasions since their arrival on Cybertron that she had been greeted with looks of fear and disgust, eventually leading her to only take on her more organic appearance in the presence of her friends.

"What of the symbol you bear on your chest?", Shockwave asked, breaking Sari away from her thoughts.

"What...oh that...it showed up after my upgrade.", Sari said quietly, as her composure broke, and she noticeably a bit sad.

"I apologize if my questioning has upset you.", Shockwave said, then reached out to wipe something off Sari's faceplate. "One as unique as you should not be subjected to such pain."

Sari quickly knocked his hand away and stood up, wiping her face, she saw that a few tears had fallen down her face. "I answered your questions, so just give me what I came for?", Sari demanded.

"Very well. In the Autobot's posession there are files taken from out base in the final days of the war. Many of them were incripted, but the task of unlocking them should be quite simple for someone with abilities such as yours.", Shockwave said. Without another word, Sari quickly left the room. "Rest well young Mistress, your time will come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sari now sat quietly, while Optimus drove her back to Bumblebee's apartment for some much needed rest. It had been a long day since she accepted the Council's request, once she did things began to move very quickly, she hadn't even had a chance to tell Bumblebee what was going on. When they arrived Optimus let Sari out and then transformed back into his robotic form, wanting to talk with her before he left.

"Sari, did something happen during your meeting with Shockwave.", Optimus asked worried, as he noticed she didn't seem like her usual self.

"It's nothing...he just said a few things that got under my skin.", Sari said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in that situation.", Optimus said.

"It's alright, we all have to do our part.", Sari said then yawned. "Anyways Shockwave told me, I should be able to find the base locations in the files taken from one of their bases near the end of the war. Most of them are incripted, but he says I should be able to crack the codes easily. Do you think you can send them to me?"

"I'll see what I can do, until then just get some rest.", Optimus said.

"I will.", Sari siad sleepishly "Good night Oprtimus."

"Good night.", Optimus said before driving away.

When Sari entered the apartment she saw that Bumblebee was not back yet. Knowing he would probably be worried about her, she activated her com to call him, after a moment he picked up.

"Hey Bumblebee.", Sari said.

"Sari, where have you been, I havent heard from you all day.", Bumblebee said.

"The Council asked me to do something and it took a while, and Prime just dropped me off.", Sari said, as she removed her shoes. "Sorry if worried you."

"It's fine.", Bumblebee said calmly. "Hey it's late but we can still grab a bite to each."

Sari yawned. "Sorry Bumblebee, maybe another day, right now I just need some sleep.", Sari said.

"Yeah sure, another day.", Bumblebee said, sounding a bit disapointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night Bumblebee.", Sari said.

"Good night.", Bumblebee said, they both then turned off their coms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Give honest thoughts on it

NOTE:

Sorry people but, I really cant continue this fic, I was really excited to do it, but the more i write it, the more problems im having writing dialogue for characters like Bumblebee, and what i am writing the feel like im not giving him much personality, which i need to do since this is a Sari/Bumblebee fic. I dont know why, but I just cant write for Autobot characters, while i think im doing pretty good with Decepticons. For those of you who might want to know how this story would have played out, here it is. Also if anyone wants to do the story themselves feel free to use my description, make alterations, or take things in your own direction. So here it is.

Months after the defeat of Megatron, Sari is still unable to find clues of her origin, until she begins to have dreams of a past she does not remember, being Megatron's Sparkling. Then she is brought before the Autobot Council and asked to speak with Shockwave, who demands her presence in exchange for the location of the remaining Decepticon bases, and directs her to files that were taken from their base the day her Spark was ignited. Once she cracks the codes on the files, she instead finds blue prints of a Protoform that once fully grown resembles her almost perfectly, the only difference is the symbol on her chest. Sari then returns to the Decepticon prison to confront Shockwave, who confirms her suspicsions, she was created from a fragment of Megaton's spark, created to one day take Megatron's place as leader of the Decepticons, and tells her she should except her desitiny, telling her that her memories of her past will return in time, but until that day, he gives her the location to one of the bases.

Sari is left behind, while the rest of the team goes to attack the base, but when they get there, it is abandoned, and when they return they learn that Megatron and his Generals have escaped, and have taken Sari prisoner. At the Decepticon base Sari is sedated, while Shockwave examinse her, discovering thar her memory core was damaged during her and Megatron's crash to earth 50 years ago. Knowing that even after restoring her memories it would be difficult to bring her to their side, so chooses to supress her memories of her time with the Autobots and her time on earth. Once the the memory core is repaired Sari is awoken to see her father standing by her bedside, as they touch they once again feel the connection they felt when she was first created. In the following Months Sari is trained to use her upgrades, and reconnects with Megatron, even experiancing true moments of compassion and love. While Bumblebee tirelesly searches for Sari. When her training is complete Sari is sent on her first mission, to sneak into Autobot high command and dowload the codes to shut down the Autobot defence mainframe.

Once she downloads the code she feels drawn to a room that she had never seen before, as she enters she finds the Allspark, when she touches it, she feels its power course through her, as the Allspart's light begins to fade. Unsure of what just happened Sari hesitates, and in a matter of seconds the door opens and a group of Autobots are standing before her, weapons pointed at her, along with a shocked Bumblebee . Using her training, she quickly took each of the down, extinguishing theit sparks, with the exception Bumblebee who she simply places in stasis cuffs, hinting that the Sari they know is still in there. She then escapes. It is then discovered that Sari absorbed all of the Allsparks energy into her, while at the same time there seems to be strange activity on Cybertron's moon.

As the Decepticons prepare to attack, Sari begins to hear a voice, trying to guide her to the right path, later revealed to be prowl. During th attack Sari was sent to shut down the still damaged Ultra Magnus, but is followed by Bumblebee who attempts to stop her, without hurting her, while she is attempting to fight her programing and stop. In her mind she fights a corupt version of herself, once she defeat it she finds herself standing over a severly wounded, but still alive, Bumblebee. She then deactivates her weapons and tries to help him, but is attacked from behind, by Lockdown, who then leaves with her. When Bumblebee tries to follow, outside he sees both Decepticons and Autobots being attacked by a large group of Cybertronians. Lockdown is seen taking Sari to Cybertron's moon, Megatron follows, and Bumblebee informs Optimus who also follows.

While at first hostile to each other, after a confrontation with more unknown cybertronians. Optimus and Megatron agree to put aside their differences until they find out whats going on, They eventually find a structure that leads beneath the moons surfice. there they see ancient symbols on the walls. After a while they begin to feel the moon moving, when they find Sari, she is still unconsious with tubes attached to her, absorbing energy from her, being monitored by Lockdown and Blackaracnia, both with Transmetal upgrades. After a battle, they manage to get Sari, but as they are escaping, both reseave calls from their men, informing them that something is happening, and that the planet is being evacuated. Once they are outside they see that the moon has transformed into Unicron who has already begun destroying Cybertron, both armies attacking him, but are doing little damage, and many ships are destroyed. All three are soon brought aboard Omega Supreme, where Prime's team is waiting. Sari is taken to med bay where Ratchet examines her, and sees that she is producing energy that matches the enegy that the all spark gave off, while the battle continues, more ships are destroyed and Omega Supreme is damaged, Sari wakes up and slowly makes her way to the control room, telling the team that, shes not sure why, but that she knows what to do. As they see Unicron completely destroy Cybertron, Sari plugs herself into Omega Supremes system and opens a space bridge, and all ships are transported away.

When they reappear, they are in earth's solar system, and Sari collapses from over use of energy, but Bumblebee catches her. When Megatron steps forward to take her, Optimus stands between them, telling Megatron that Sari is staying with them. As Megatron prepares to fight, Sari weakly asks him to stop. Shockwave then contacts Megatron, asking what they should do. Seeing Sari's weakened state, Megatron lowers his sword and tells Shockwave that for now they will retreat and regroup, and that he will join them shortly. Megatron allows them to keep Sari for now, knowing that they would be more equiped to help her, but swears to return for her, then leaves.

While the Autobot fleet remains in earth's orbit, Omega Supreme and the team land on earth and take an unresponsive Sari to Sumdac towers, where they hope Issac will be able to wake her up. They informs Professor Sumdac of what happened, and while he tries, Sari does not wake up, all they can do is wait. Inside her mind Sari speaks with Prowl, who reveals to her what is going on. He tells her about the brothers Unicron and Primus, and how Primus created the Cybertronians, and when Unicron attacked, Primus sacrificed his spark to deactivate Unicron, giving the cybertronian's the last of his power, in the form of the allspark and that Primus's body became Cybertron. He also tells her about the symbols that were found, its a prophacy, that says the reancarnation of Primus would be sparked from a Decepticon, but cared for by Autobots, and would one day light their darkest hour and unite both factions. Thinking that she has already failed, she tries to deny her destiny, but is told that Unicron is not finished, telling her that she is connected to Unicron, and will follow her until one of them is destroyed. When Sari believes she cannot win, considering, Unicron's power and size, Prowl tells her that she must embrace who she is, only then will she be able to defeat Unicron.

When she wakes up, Bumblebee is at her bedside, she tries to apologize, but he says that he knows it wasnt her. A few weeks later Sari is fully recovered, and the Autobots learn that Unicron is near, and heading towards earth. Eventually Sari admits to Bumblebee her origins and the prophecy. While suprised at first, he tells her that it doesnt matter where she came from, this would also be when they tell each other how they feel about each other. Soon after Decepticon ships appear above earth, and Megatron demands Sari's return.

Sari tries to convince Megatron to stop and work with them, revealing to everyone that she is Megatron's daughter. Sari then shares a vision of what Prowl showed her, then Megatron chooses to put aside their conflict and help defeat Megatron.

While her friends except her, many of the Autobots mistrust her, and the Autobots and Decepticon can't seem to work together, while Sari, not wanting to lead cybertronian's, leaves that duty to Megatron and Optimus, while she spends much of her time meditating, to train with Prowl to master her abilities. Prowl also tells her that to truly unite the Decepticons and Autobots, it would take a great sacrifice. As Unicron enters the solar system, they attack, but are easily defeated, and retreat.

Unsure of herself, Sari considers taking a shuttle to leave, believing that Unicron would follow her, so that her friends and family will be safe, but before she can, Bumblebee convinces her not to, saying he believes in her, and he will follow her into battle no matter what.

Sari then takes a more active role in commanding the forces, and planning the next attack. Noticing that Unicron's outershell is impenetrable, she suggests getting back into the chamber she was taken to before, and using a larger version of the cosmic rust weapon to shut down Unicron.

As the weapon is finished, Unicron arrives above earth, and sends his minions to attack earth's military, and the cybertronian fleet. While Optimus leads the fleet, Megatron and Bumblebee help Sari get to the chamber, when they get there, they are attacked by Unicron's body and the weapon is destroyed, and the three of them are restrained. Unicron then begins to drain Bumblebee's and Megatron's spark energy, after a quick vision of Prowl, she finally excepting her destiny, and manages to break free, and after saving Bumblebee and Megatron, kisses Bumblebee and teleports them away. Sari then deactivates her weapons and opens her spark chamber, and unleashes its power, basically fossilizing Unicron, and his forces.

Still damaged, Bumblebee later returns to find Sari, and her spark has almost gone out, and returns her to Omega Supreme. They put her on spark support, but it does little to help, and it only slows the process down. Still badly damaged Megatron tells Shockwave to once again use his spark energy to save her. Shockwave says that in his current state, that the process would be fatal. Megatron knows this, and tells Shockwave to do it anyway. Once the process is over, Megatron's spark fades, as Sari's regains its strength, but before she wakes up, says goodbye to Megatron before he passes onto the Whell of all Sparks.

The Decepticons see Sari as their leader, so Sari is able to end the war, but knowing that she is not ready to lead the Cybertronian people, she appoints a council of both Autobots and Decepticons to lead them. The Cybertronians then build a city on earth.


End file.
